


And Watch the Black Sky Turn a Shade of Blue

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 500-999 words, Angst, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Battle, Romance, Season/Series 07, Sex, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleet gusting against the windows, trying to remind Jack how much of his house is glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Watch the Black Sky Turn a Shade of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 'cozy.' Title from Johnny Dowd's 'Hell or High Water' (Temporary Shelter).

Winter swirled and shrieked around the house, but it was his ancient beat-up summer sleeping bag they were lying on, soft old flannel spread on the sofabed to protect the mattress. The blizzard had knocked the power out, and Daniel had said he wanted to make love out in the living room, by the fire, lying on something really soft, because it was warmer. But the heat was working fine. Daniel just didn't like candles much, anymore, and Jack didn't like the dark, or wasting batteries. So in his own living room, Jack lay on his belly on a bag that smelled of spruce and Minnesota sunshine and the old canvas tent stored next to it in the closet.

Smooth, hard flesh was filling him, slick and slow. He moaned in relief and pleasure, the sound rising as the pleasure kept increasing. His legs melted; he sank into the mattress. Warm, safe, familiar weight eased down on him, covering him. Daniel's low, resonant voice murmured against his ear, soothing and arousing. Every pulse of blood in Daniel's cock throbbed into the gland and made his nerves sing. Daniel's legs spread his wider; the weight of Daniel's chest and shoulders sank into him. A heavy blanket of skin and muscle and bone, shielding him and holding him safe while sleet gusted against the windows, trying to remind him how much of his house was glass.

"Daniel," he said, groping the flannel. Daniel's hand slid over his, fingers twining between his fingers, closing, pressing. Daniel rocked gently on him, in him; the least movement radiated exquisite pleasure through his whole body. Tongues of firelight lapped his closed eyes; waves of sweetness and anguish rolled through him. He lost the sense of time passing; he rose and fell on the slow, sweet swells of a buoyant, enfolding sea, a dream of pleasure, heat and flesh and firelight, pressed and filled. When he surfaced, Daniel's face rested lightly against the side of his. "Daniel," he said, lost and yearning, overwhelmed.

"I'm right here," Daniel said, low and close.

"Don't go," he said, his voice cracking. "Don't go anymore."

"I'm here, _mo chroí_," Daniel said, moving in him, making him aware of every contour of the curved, hard cock molding the inside of his body to its shape, of Daniel holding the inside of him open and holding the outside of him together. Daniel's slim, strong hips rubbed Jack's cock into the yielding softness of the bag; Jack was spread so wide that flannel stroked his balls with every slow, deep thrust. He groaned, his hands tightening. Daniel's hands tightened on them, and Daniel's lips moved over the shell of his ear, softly outlining, and kissed his earlobe, making the shape of a question mark.

"Yeah," Jack answered, "yeah," and orgasm curled at the base of his spine and clenched his ass tight around Daniel's dick and squeezed his balls and pulsed out of him on a groan, and the world closed down around the fast hard spurts, the throb of ecstasy between his legs and up his ass and through his groin, a fierce bright blaze of climax inside a vast sparkling blackness that would dissolve him into particles and fling him loose into the storm and darkness -- except that Daniel was there.

"Jack," Daniel murmured, his body gone tight, straining, "Jack, _j'arrive_, _non posso_, nnngh, _Jack_" -- and Daniel's orgasm broke over him and into him, a molten trembling surge of heat that left Daniel soldered to him, flesh to flesh.

"Don't," Jack said softly, after a while, when Daniel tried to elbow up.

With a groan, Daniel slid one arm up, then the other. His head sank down behind Jack's. Jack felt damp breath on the nape of his neck. His legs had driven down when he came, and Daniel's were cradled between them, one ankle draped over Jack's Achilles tendon. Jack curled his arms around Daniel's, stroking the soft hairs on one forearm with his thumb. He let his eyes slide closed and watched the shadowplay against their lids. He waited, breathing with Daniel, thinking he would stir, and speak; but after a while, Daniel's breathing changed, and his body gave way to the deeper heaviness of sleep.

Snug in his cocoon of flannel and Daniel, Jack smiled, opened his eyes, watched the fire dance in the sucking whip of wind over the flue, listened to the storm howl.

**Author's Note:**

> The three languages are French, Italian (_non posso_ is a cut-off 'I can't -- ,' as in 'I can't hold it'), and Irish Gaelic (_mo chroí_ is literally 'my heart,' and used as an endearment like 'sweetheart,' 'my love,' 'darling'), which can arguably be among the languages Jack has some understanding of. :-) (My personal canon more and more firmly has him pegged as: Irish-American father, Irish grandparents he might have picked up some Gaelic from, Italian or Italian-American mother who actually spoke enough Italian in their daily lives for him to become moderately fluent in it. French learned in school, and then at least two languages picked up for special ops, probably Spanish and Arabic, possibly also Farsi and/or the Kurdish language.)
> 
> In my head, this was early S7, with a pre-S6 established relationship in the background, and Jack hasn't even nearly recovered yet from Daniel's year away. But there are so many other times this could have taken place ... Separation (which includes mortality) I think is one of their most heartbreaking ongoing issues.
> 
> And Daniel doesn't actually respond with a promise that he'll never leave again. Which I find really heartachey, but as much because it's beautifully truthful as because it's painful. He gives Jack what Jack needs to hear **now**, and he knows that an unkeepable promise made for comfort wouldn't really comfort Jack at all. His presence is the only thing that can.
> 
> (copied out of a 7/27/07 comment reply to feedback at PBIV)


End file.
